


Лев и его паладины

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Красный сходит с ума, когда Вольтрон мчится прочь от Накзелы





	Лев и его паладины

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к 6 серии 4 сезона, вероятно ООС

Красный сходит с ума, когда Вольтрон мчится прочь от Накзелы.

Сначала Лэнс ловит отголоски удивления, потом неверие и — резким всплеском — страх.

— Что такое, приятель? — Он тоже начинает беспокоиться. — У нас еще какие-то проблемы?

Как будто им мало, что Накзела взорвется в любой момент — но до сих пор Красного это не слишком-то тревожило.

Лэнс пытается успокоить его, подбодрить, но паника заразительна — особенно, когда паникует огромный боевой лев, связанный с тобой разумом — и вот уже сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, дыхание сбивается, а Красный... Красный бьется, будто попавшее в капкан животное, выламывается из слияния, пытается вырваться — уже физически.

— Лэнс, ты что делаешь? — слышится окрик Широ. — Нет времени на игры!

— Это н-не я. Честно, не я! Красный немного н-нервничает…

Красный не просто нервничает, он в ужасе, ещё немного — и Вольтрон останется без руки, Лэнс почти слышит, как трещат сочленения.

— П-пожалуйста, Красный… Мы должны взорвать оружие!

Лев не слушает: может, не согласен, а может обезумел настолько, чтобы мчаться напролом, не разбирая, где свои, где чужие. Лэнс один раз уже видел такое — когда тот пытался уничтожить базу Клинков.

«Кит», — понимает он. И к навеянному львом страху присоединяется теперь свой собственный.

 

Красный успокаивается мгновенно, когда вспыхивает взрывом оружие Хаггар. Лэнсу требуется куда больше времени.

 

— Что ты сделал? — Он припирает Кита к стене в прямом смысле: перехватывает в коридоре, загораживает проход.

— Я же сказал — ничего, — раздраженно отвечает тот. — Оружие уничтожил Лотор. Чего тебе надо?

— Нет. До того. Раньше.

Лэнс и так уже знает: догадаться не сложно, паника Красного и полет Кита на истребителе против крейсера — он вполне способен сложить два и два, не настолько у него плохо с математикой.

— Откуда ты... — удивленно начинает Кит, обрывает себя и скрещивает на груди руки. — Я должен был что-то сделать. Не было других вариантов.

Лэнс и так уже знает, но, оказывается, все еще надеется, что ошибся. К горлу подступает тошнота, обжигают отголоски ужаса Красного, душит собственный страх, липкий и противный.

«Ты идиот», — говорит он, и — «не смей так больше делать», и — «чем ты вообще думал», и — «ты бы умер».

— Я должен был, — повторяет Кит, будто не слышит ни одного его слова. — Это был единственный выход.

Они выиграли столько сражений, казавшихся безнадежными, и никогда, ни разу подобное решение не стояло на повестке. Лэнса пугает, что Киту вообще такое пришло в голову, и еще больше пугает, что тот может взять это на вооружение и однажды попробовать повторить.

Он пытается облечь страх в слова, но Кит снова твердит как мантру свое «я должен», и надо определенно что-то сделать, прежде чем тот повторит это еще раз двести и убедит сам себя окончательно.

— Кстати, извинись перед Красным, — прерывает его Лэнс. — Ты его напугал до истерики.

Вот это застает Кита врасплох.

— Что? О чем ты?

— Он так рвался тебя спасать, что еще чуть-чуть — и у Вселенной был бы однорукий защитник. Выглядело бы совсем не круто, знаешь.

— Почему? — хмурится Кит. — Я больше не паладин.

— По кочану. — Лэнс закатывает глаза. — Думаешь, если ты перестал называть себя паладином, о тебе больше не будут беспокоиться?

Кит смотрит так, будто у Лэнса отросла вторая голова, — наверное и правда прозвучало слишком сопливо, так что он торопливо добавляет: «придурок», и — «ангар там, если забыл», и — «тащи уже туда свой квизнак».

Кажется, Кит собирается что-то возразить, наверное, что «квизнак» значит совсем не то, потом кивает и молча уходит в указанном направлении.

В голове слышится басовитое мурчание.

— Всегда пожалуйста, приятель, — бормочет в ответ Лэнс, провожая Кита взглядом. — Всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
